A magnetic matrix display of the present invention is particularly although not exclusively useful in flat panel display applications such as television receivers and visual display units for computers, especially although not exclusively portable computers, personal organisers, communications equipment, and the like.
Conventional flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal display panels, and field emission displays, are complicated to manufacture because they each involve a relatively high level of semiconductor fabrication, delicate materials, and high tolerances.